


Undertale Self Indulgence Drabbles

by IconicAnemone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrorfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killer (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Christmas, Comfort, Convergence AU, Drabbles, F/M, Overwhelmed, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IconicAnemone/pseuds/IconicAnemone
Summary: A group of Undertale Drabbles for me
Relationships: HF Sans/OC, US Sans/Me
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I need to practice writing short stories, and not write long novels that I never finish.

I laughed at something Rex said as I walked through the door. "See ya guys!"

"DON'T GET TOO DRUNK!" Blue , my Sans, replied. We walked to the driveway past skeleton props dressed in Christmas attire. Climbing on one of the motorcycles, we drove off, leaving Sans' 'cousins' house behind.

The Christmas party, or Giftmas, was rougher this year. More skeletons came from traveling to hang out. I had to escape it sometimes and go outside for a minute. Now that we left I could relax.

Sans and I chatted on the way home, telling each other something that the other missed at the party.

We roll into our driveway and cut the engine. After disembarking, Sans rolled it to our small garage as I went inside, carrying the bags.

After I dropped the main bags in the living room, I went into the kitchen and set down the rest of the zucchini bread I baked for the party. I turn, and it falls, landing on the floor, ruining it. Screeching, I stomped my foot in frustration, my hands waving. Sans pokes his head in the kitchen. "ARE YOU OKAY ICONIC?" 

"No I am not okay!" I yell, gesturing to the fallen partial loaf. "I just dropped the zucchini bread!"

"THAT'S OKAY! WE CAN CLEAN IT UP." He said, coming in, still wearing his brown leather jacket.

"No!" I yell, holding up my hands to stop him. "Don't! Just stay away right now!"

Looking at me, worried, the skeleton backed up to the doorway to the living room. I stood there, standing, trying to calm down enough to get the trash can to throw away the bread. Sans stayed quiet, letting me work.

I finished up, and wiped my hands on my jeans as I stood up. I turned to him, and he came forward, hearing my unspoken plea for a hug. He squeezed me, knowing how I liked it, and then started stroking my head, making shushing noises as he comforted me.

"Do You Want To Go To The Couch?" He asked me. Nodding , we made our way to our old love seat. I sat down on his lap, and he turned on a Disney movie before moving to help me take off my winter coat.

We sat there, watching the screen. He petted me every now and then, making sure I was comfortable enough.

As the credits rolled, I sighed, and leaned into him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't Apologize." He murmured. "Best Thing To Do Is Say Thanks."

"Thank you Sans," I whispered, closing my eyes.

Waiting a minute, Sans picked me up, and walked to our bed. He took off my glasses and my shoes, and tucked me in, before climbing in himself. I turned to him, and hugged him close, needing something to hold.

I heard instead of saw Sans smile as he murmured before I fell asleep.

"I love you, my Jade."


	2. Blanket and Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrorfell by Potatochisssp on Tumblr and Popatochisp on Ao3 is awesome. I had to contribute to this awesomeness

Scrolling through etsy, she frowned, looking for a certain item.

Finding one within her price range, she smiled. She went to PM the maker.

IconicAnemone: Hello there. I found that some of your products use cotton. Do you use the same equipment with the wool fabric? The person I'm buying for has a severe allergic reaction to wool and other sheep items.

The next day she got a response.

blanketbones: yeah, i do use the same needles as my other projects. i can get fresh stuff so your friend doesn't get an allergic reaction.

She smiled at their semi unprofessional typing style.

IconicAnemone: Oh you don't have to do that! Don't spend your time and energy on something you'll only do once. It's fine.

blanketbones: was i the first person you approached?

IconicAnemone: Well, no.

blanketbones: i'll make it. care to text me the specifics?

Though it took a while for them to respond each time she messaged them, ol B.B. got all the information they needed to make their product. Soon though, two month later, the messaging shifted to unprofessional banter and memes, and a lot quicker too.

Although he didn't like it when she sent a meme that needed common context.

BBQ: i don't get it. why are the ladies yelling at the cat?

IconicAnemone: it's edited, and IDK. Should I stop sending that format?

BBQ: an' others like it, ya.

IconicAnemone: okey dokey BBQ.

Eventually though, he sent her a message that made her giddy.

BBQ: just finished the blanket. sent it in the mail today. should be there in about two days.

IconicAnemone: Oh my goodness! Thanks BB!

BBQ: why'd you type all the words?

IconicAnemone: I want people to know I say that instead of God or gosh.

BBQ: silly.

IconicAnemone: You're silly!

BBQ: nah, i'm not silly

BBQ: i'm hilarious

IconicAnemone: Ha ha very funny chicken wing.

IconicAnemone: and our (your) slow texting caused the package to come quicker!

IconicAnemone: (Img. attachment)

BBQ: are those your hands back there?

IconicAnemone: Oh no! My animosity is ruined! You saw a glimpse of me! Now I can never see the light of day again!

BBQ: silly

IconicAnemone: You're silly!

Sans liked his pen pal. They were funny, and cute. He found himself smiling whenever he remembered that he had them. It was enough to make Paps notice.

"Sans!" He said to his brother one day. "What Has Got You So... Enthusiastic?"

Grunting, Sans fumbled with his phone before showing it to Papyrus. The taller skeleton looked at his brother, jaw crooked to a point where the stubby skeleton couldn't talk. Looking down at the phone, the frequent and former king saw that is was in a texting app, and apparently his brother had found someone to talk to. Scrolling up a little, he found the picture of a blanket Sans made from the other person.

"Did You Become Friends With A Client?" Papyrus asked, curiously.

Sans nodded, grunting, then took back the phone and shuffled away.

A couple of days after that they went outside to the fourth annual Liberation day. The day the monster came to the surface. Papyrus stayed by his brother's side, ready to grab the body harness Sans always wore when in public.

They were standing near the crowd who were listening to the queen make a speech while more people trickled nearby. Then he saw it.

Sure he shouldn't have remembered it, due to his bad memories. But for whatever reason, it's one image he can think of when thinking of them. Maybe it's cause he spent over a month carefully knitting it together.

A yellow blanket with indigo blue flowers scattered across it.

Before he realized what was happening, he found himself by the mother with a baby in a stroller, the little human covered by that blanket.

Yes, he could remember that his pen pal bought the blanket for a friend. His memory isn't that bad. Sometimes. But he just had to figure out who they were. He had a chance!

He didn't realize why he wanted to see them, somewhat using a backhanded method, but the thought of seeing then, of actually being with them filled his head.

"Hello?" The lady asked as the baby silently watched the large hunking skeleton. 

"Sans!" Papyrus appeared behind him, grabbing his harness and tugging him away. "Don't go up to people like that!"

But, unlike other times, when he let his brother pull him back, Sans wretched out of his grasp and stumbled back to the stroller.

"Umm," the lady looked confused, glancing at the taller skeleton, who stomped back over with his prosthetic leg.

Before he could grab Sans' harness again, Sans semicarefully took the blanket he made from the tiny boy and held it up, so only his hands holding it could be seen. After a second, he poked his head out and grunted slightly.

The people watching him saw him put the blanket back on the baby, a bit more messy than it was before, the he took out his phone, and clumsily opened it up to the testing app and scrolled up a little, to the picture IconicAnemone sent him, and pointed.

The confusion faded from the lady's eyes, before she started laughing, bending over and slapping her knee. Sans chuckled with her, lowering his phone.

"I Do Not Get The Joke." Papyrus said blandly.

"He's B.B.! The guy I got my son's blanket from!"

Sans eyes widened as he gave a smile, eyes widened. Her son is the friend who had the wool allergy!

Papyrus' eyes flickered from Sans, to the lady, to the blanket, to the baby, before rubbing in between his eye sockets. "Are You Saying You're The One Who Has Been Texting Sans?"

"I guess so!" She shrugged, standing up straight.

Papyrus also straightened up, though he didn't need to. "I Am Papyrus," He gestured to the shorter skeleton. "And This Is My Brother Sans. Due To An Injury, He Cannot Speak."

"I guess texting's better." She said, giving Sans a wink, making some butterflies flutter in his non existing stomach. "My name is Daphne. And this is my son Jake."

Sans sighed as he smiled, gazing at the lady. 'daphne' he thought to himself. Hopefully he'll remember that. No, he will remember it. Absolutely. What was it again. Shit! He'll have to ask you later while texting. A bunch of people have bad memories with names, right?

"Greetings Daphne." Papyrus gave her a tiny bow. Then he leaned over the stroller."And Greetings, Little Jake,"

The boy burrbled, and reached for Pap's hand, covered in a glove, and Daphne's eyes widened before she rushed over and pushed Papyrus' hand away. "Is your glove made out of wool?!"

Papyrus froze, before frowning. "I Am Not Sure."

"Then it would be best if you took it off while you handled Jake." She said. "He's allergic to wool and other sheep stuff."

Papyrus blinked, before nodding. He slipped his gloves off his hands, and reached towards the baby. Careful to not cut the boy with his sharp phalanges, he let Jake grab his fingers, noise bubbling from the baby as he did so.

Daphne smiled as she watched the tall skeleton play with the babe. She turned her head to look at Sans, who was inching closer. "Some people would think that you two would scare babies. But Jake's acting like he knows you already."

Sans huffs, his crooked smile showing. Nodding, he looked away, feeling a bit ashamed now that he's calmed down. Why isn't she saying anything about anything! Well, anything that matters. Like the gaping hole in his head. Or why he has a body harness. Or what happened with Papyrus' leg. On second thought, Sans thinks he recalls that some other humans have missing legs, so it just might not be that uncommon.

Papyrus stood up, and looked at his watch. "Well, We Must Be Going Now."

"Oh," Daphne said. "Bye then."

Papyrus hesitated, the pulled out his phone. "I Know I Can Ask Sans To Give It To Me, But Can I Have Your Number?"

"Of course!" She said, taking the phone and typing in her deets before handing it back. 

"Thank You, And Goodbye, Human Daphne." He bent to play with the baby's fingers for a second. "Goodbye Tiny Human Jake."

He the stood up straight before walking away. "Let's Go Sans."

The shorter skeleton grunted a goodbye before following him.

Later that night, Sans texted Daphne.

sans: so that happened

iconic: It was a surprise for me too

iconic: Honestly I'm surprise I handled that as well as I thought.

sans: yeah. i actually forgot your name. my memory isn't that good

iconic: same! I mean, I remember yours, Sans, but I forgot your brother's!

sans: Papyrus

iconic: ah. Mines Daphne.

sans: i'm changing your contact to that

daphne: yes, that might help. And of course Jake.

daphne: (Img. Attachment)

sans: cute

daphne: babies usually are.

daphne: well, we've for to go to bed

daphne: forget the for

sans: quick though

sans: how does jake like his father?

Sans can't remember if she mentioned him. He thinks this is a good way to ask subtly. It takes a while for her to respond.

daphne: he doesn't know his father, and I hope he never does.

sans: wow. harsh much?

daphne: sry. Had a bad experience with him

sans: i won't go into your tragic backstory unless you want me to.

daphne: level 8 friend before you can know!

sans: what level am I at.

daphne: of online friends? Lv 4

sans: lol

daphne: anyway, good night.

sans: gn daph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I got something wrong.


	3. A Killer's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia comes to rescue the Killer from his prison

Stepping into the snow, Sofia looked around her settings as a portal closed behind her. Unaffected by the cold, she walked through the snowy forest, looking.

Following a path, she made her way to a town, where an extra layer of dust covered the snow. She looked ahead to see a lone figure standing there, his back turned to the human girl.

She took another step, her feet crunching in the snow, and the figure whipped around, dark eyes staring at her.

Sofia studied the skeleton, his dusty jacket, the knife in his hand, and the tar like stains dripping from his eyes.

“Killer.” She acknowledged, nodding at the skeleton.

“who do you think you are?” He asked, brandishing the knife as he peered at this new human.

“Just someone trying to help.” She said with her arms behind her back.

“you can’t end this pain.” He said, pointing the knife at her. “no one can stop it. no one can end it.”

“Is that why you like it?” She asked, tilting her head. “Because being in pain is better than feeling nothing?”

Killer froze, his permanent smile drooping. “why do you think that?” He questioned, trying to strengthen his fake smile.

“Sans,” She said softly as she dropped her hands. But not soft enough that the skeleton didn’t flinch. “I’m here to help.”

“how can you!” He demanded, jabing the knife in her direction. “you can’t! no one can!”

She lowered her head, before looking back up at him. “Sans,” flinch. She gave him a small smile as she opened her arms. “Anybody can help if you just give them a chance.”

His eyes widened, remembering. Back at the beginning. Back when it was fresh. His brother. In the same pose. Saying the same thing.

His eyes narrowed before he struck, swiping at the human.

But she wouldn’t just stand there and take it. She stepped to the side, her arms still wide. The smile still on her face.

He hesitated, his eyes wide with surprise, before he grit down and started slashing again.

But each time, the human dodged, stepping, leaning, ducking, and twisting out of the way, a genuine sad smile on her face.

Slash. “why.” stab. “won’t” thrust. “you.” cut. “just.” jab. “die!”

They paused, panting heavily, Sofia sweating despite the cold air.

And yet? She still held out her arms. Giving him another chance.

Killer lowered the knife, shoulders hunched. Shuffling through the snow, he made his way slowly to Sofia.

The human didn’t flinch as he stood in front of her, staring into her eyes as if trying to find the lie.

The knife dropped from his hands, and Sans lowered his head, tears dripping along his black stains.

“Come here,” The girl said, her arms still open.

Sans only took one more step forwards to collapse onto her, embracing her as if she was his lifeline. 

He mumbled something, causing Sofia to tilt her head. “What was that?”

“it hurts!” He cried, pushing his head into her chest. 

“I know,” She said, smiling as she petted his head. “Shhh, I know.”

“it hurts, it hurts, it hurts,” He kept repeating, each phrase growing quieter in sobs.

“Shhh,” She said, her hand sliding over the soft surface of his skull. “It will be okay.”

“will it?” he asked, his dark eyes looking up, pleading. 

“Yes, it will.” She said, smiling. “Come with me. We have therapists and doctors to help you.”

He took a deep breath, before exhaling. “where?”

“My home.” Sofia said softly. “The Hub. A place for outcasts and lost ones.”

He was still, before nodding. “i’ll come.”

Sofia’s smile grew as she pressed a bead on her bracelet. A portal the same as she exited from appeared to the side of them, and she nudged Sans, showing him the exit from his prison.

They walked through the portal, their feet traveling from snow to grass, and the portal closed behind them, leaving footprints their only trace.

Soon, they disappeared, leaving the snow banks clear. 

Soon, the rest of the world faded away.

Because a prison without a prisoner is nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the original origin story for Killer Sans, and it pained me. You see, Chara had gone through so many genocide routes, that Sans couldn't feel anything anymore. So after 187 attempts, Chara convinces Sans to start killing others with them
> 
> I feel as if God wanted me to write this, due to the fact that I couldn't get on Tumblr while I was writing this.
> 
> Also. Sofia is a character I made just for this dabble. She is from the Hub, which is basicly the Omega universe, but not just for Undertale Characters
> 
> Killer was made by @rahafwabas on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr is IconicAnemone


End file.
